


Day 347 - A hot topic

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [347]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also a doctor, Consent Issues, John is a Saint, Love, M/M, Sherlock having kinky thoughts, Slash, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What do you mean, ‘no’?”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 347 - A hot topic

“No!”

“What do you mean, ‘no’?”

“I mean ‘no, we are not going to do it’. What else would I mean by saying ‘no’ with emphasis?”

“I read in the paper that with women ‘no’ sometimes means ‘yes’.”

“‘No’ means ‘no’. Always.”

“That’s not true. Sometimes you say ‘no’ in bed and don’t really mean it.”

“I usually mean it, but I also like being pushed. And that’s the reason why we have a safeword. You might not listen to me saying ‘no’ and keep pushing, but you will always listen to our safeword. But in everyday situations, people don’t have safewords, so ‘no’ means ‘no’.”

“I’m bored. Which is why I suggested that we…”

“The answer is still no.”

“Why? You are usually very open when I suggest that we try new things in bed.”

“Because this requires more preparation than grabbing a random candle from a drawer, otherwise you might get hurt. And hurting you does not turn me on. And since I have enough other ways to turn _you_ on, I am not willing to do something that you decided to try because you _are bored_ , for heaven’s sake.”

“It would only be a minor injury. It will heal. Playing with wax is not that unusual.”

“I am done talking about this.”

Sherlock sighed. He was still bored.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'wax'.


End file.
